The invention is directed to a luggage rack for vehicles, especially aircraft, which is subdivided by means of separation walls into individual compartments and is arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in an overhead configuration with respect to the passengers and whose individual compartments can be closed respectively by a lid.
Such luggage racks are installed in buses, railroad cars and aircraft, as is well known, wherein it was assumed that a complete security against dropping out and falling down of the luggage pieces is assured by means of a lid closing off an individual compartment. This assumption was not confirmed in actual operation, since when opening the lid the luggage pieces very often slide towards the unprepared passenger operating the lid and fall upon the passenger sitting beneath the luggage rack with considerable consequences of personal injury or luggage damage from falling upon the floor. The lids could equally well open during the vehicle or aircraft operation by themselves with the previously mentioned consequences.